


Donna Troy: A Multiverse Story

by Neo_RealityEnt



Series: A Multiverse Story [1]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multiverse, Retcon Timeline, Side Story, Spin-Off, reinterpretation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_RealityEnt/pseuds/Neo_RealityEnt
Summary: Donna Troy seeks to find an answer to who she is as she takes a leave of absence from The Team and Justice League following The Reach Invasion, However, forces are at work that will call upon Troia to take action once more in her pilgrimage. Donna Troy’s seeking for answers may not lead to a sense of peace, and could lead to more pain in her already torn heart.





	Donna Troy: A Multiverse Story

Donna Troy loved to fly. It was a simple fact. The breeze that came into contact on her skin, it made her feel comfort. She felt freedom whenever she would spend time at night to fly. Even when she was in Themyscira, she would fly, much to the chagrin of the Queen Hippolyta when she would try to get her to behave. However, man’s world was a bit different, seeing people in the sky would have…different reactions.

It would range from civilians finding comfort knowing a hero was watching out for them, people wanting to bring down those who fly, and public commentary debating uncheck superheroes. If they knew about the age of some of the heroes…

Donna shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was taking a leave of absence from Justice League, in the aftermath of the Reach Invasion. Wally West’s funeral had concluded about an hour ago, she could still remember Artemis’ silent cries. This was the second time she had taken a hiatus from the Superhero life, the first time was when Tula, and Jason Todd died, it did lead her to find Cassandra Sandsmark, her successor and current holder of The Wonder Girl Mantle.

Wally West’s Sacrifice to stop the destruction of The Earth with the other flashes had a ripple effect on The Team and Justice League, Nightwing was taking a leave of absence as well as her, Artemis had changed herself as Tigress...as a blonde, Impulse had become Kid Flash in honor of Wally, Barry Allen was almost contemplating retirement until his wife and Jay convinced him to do otherwise, and The Justice Society were contemplating of reforming to handle Earth Affairs while The Justice League handles the Space Missions due to the fallout of the trial on Rimbor.

Donna wrapped her arms over her shoulders, tears threatening to spill, so much was changing on Earth, some of which seemed to be for the worst, as Public Opinion was shifting away from the Justice League, and Lex Luthor being considered for Secretary-General for The United Nations in the wake of the invasion.

Right now, she was heading back to the city she had become its protector following her first break from the Superhero Life, Jump City, located on the West Coast of The United States in the State of California. It was during her break she had encountered Cassandra Sandsmark, the Daughter of Zeus, gifted with powers similar to her and Diana, she was inspired by her time being under Wonder Woman’s Tutelage that she wanted to be under Donna’s, seeing the young girl’s potential, she readily agreed.

It was also where she met her boyfriend of five years, Terry Long, an exceptional collage student with an attentive for history, he was studying to be a major in history, and a minor for social science. When they met, it was at a local coffee shop, where he commented that he never met, ‘The most beautiful girl on Earth’, and it was during their first interaction that a robbery was occurring and hostages were taken. She had quickly apologized to him and said they’ll meet again…and forgot to give each other their numbers. After quickly taking care of these criminals, she was informed of the rising levels of criminal activity by the police, she made a decision to help Jump City by becoming its protector…The Heroes work was never done, couldn’t even stop for a little bit.

She met with Terry again a week later at the same coffee shop, they agreed to go on a date and everything since then had been going smooth between them.

Except Terry didn’t know about Donna Troy’s Superhero life as Troia, until a year into the relationship she confessed her superhero life to Terry, who accepted it wholeheartedly with a kiss. Five Years strong, they were pretty much all but married at this point, the reason why they hasn’t considered tying the knot was because of the superhero life and the fact Terry was studying at Jump City University, considering they were in their early twenties was another factor, at least for now.

After taking in the relaxing air, she found her way to Terry’s Apartment, landing on the outside balcony, the lights were still on, signaling he was awake, he would the slide door unlock just for her.

Opening the slide door quietly, lest she risk waking Terry if he was asleep waiting for her.

“Donna?” A voice called out to her, she gleamed at her boyfriend, who was sitting at his desk, no doubt was reading more about The Roman Republic, one of his favorite subjects.

“Hey Terry” she smiled tightly, her emotions finally catching up to her. Terry could see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, he got up and wrapped his arms around her, “Are you alright? Did something happen?”

Donna Troy took his hands and said, “It was Wally’s funeral today.”

Terry’s eyes widened, “Why didn’t you call, I would’ve come.”

Donna shook her head, “No, it was private event, between friends and family.” She said sadly.

Terry nodded, and was about to respond until Donna beat him to it, “I’ve taken some time off from the League.”

Terry’s mouth opened slightly, “You…?”

Donna almost wanted to laugh at his bemused expression, she nodded, “Yes, I needed a break, from everything, Diana even said she's working on something, but can't any promises at the moment. So I'm spending this time with you.” Donna rested her head on his shoulder.

Terry blushed a bit, but smiled, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

As Jump City was quietly asleep, a small van was being let into an old foundry. Inside, dozens upon dozens of people, many of whom were decked out in military grade equipment, the van stopped in the center, the back doors opening as a small team came out, wheeling a cargo box as a man in a white formal outfit emerged among them, his hair slightly spread out and his white skin tanned from the sun.

One of the soldiers saluted to him, reporting in, his voice gruff, “Sir, the package is secured, we await orders for the next phase in our operation.”

The man nodded, and responded with precision, “Very well, we'll begin commencement tomorrow afternoon, I want everyone to prepare. The Justice League, regardless of stopping the invasion, have clearly shown they're lacking for accountability, it's time we make the public see that.”

The Officer nodded, “Yes sir, we get dirty, and the world stays clean.”

The Leader finished, “That's the mission.”


End file.
